jabba_the_huttfandomcom-20200214-history
Rystall Sant
Rystall Sant was a female half-human half-Theelin singer and dancer. Rystall worked with the Max Rebo Band and preformed with them in Jabba's Palace. Biography Rystall was born on New Bornalex and never know her biological father. Her, mother abandoned her as a baby because she couldn't afford to take care of a child. She was picked up by a wealthy Ortolan couple on Coruscant who worked as musicians they helped her became a successful dancer and singer at an early age. When she was teenager Rystall would dance and sing in many of her parents performances. I her younger days, Rystall was a parton of the Galaxies Opera House, during the Clone Wars in 21 BBY. She attend the Squid Lake preformance when Anakin meet Palpatine at the opera house. Following the end of the Clone Wars Rystall and her adopted parents were enslaved by the Black Sun crime lord Xizor who became infatuated with the young dancer. Xizor put the Sant family up as a wager in a game of Sabacc with a young Lando Calrissian who won the game and the family. Lando despised slavery and set the trio free. In 3 ABY when Rystall was older her parents connected their friend Max Rebo, who haired Rystall as dancer and backup singer for his band. They toured the galaxy and become so huge that Jabba made a deal with the band leader to preform at his palace unfortunately the deal had the band had to stay in his palace for a lifetime. Rystall didn't like the deal that Max made because the band was was only payed food not money. But Rystall thought it wasn't all bad there were upsides to being in the palace she was in a band, being a singer, being a dancer, had a nice outfit, getting a lot of attention, she met her rescuer Lando again and met the handsome Boba Fett. With the bands career of performing in bars, cantinas, casinos, stripclubs, pub, nightclubs, Blue Moon and Doodnik's Cafe so Rystall had almost no complaints about working in Jabba's Palace. The band played for and Jabba's goons on his sail barge when Luke and his friends were going to be tossed into the Sarlacc. Rystall and the band escaped the barge before it exploded. The band was so upset about Max's leadership that they all went their separate ways. Later Rystall joined a new band The Palpatones with her fellow band members John Yowza and her friend Greeata Jendowanian. The band became succesful until they split apart Rystall the band to go find out more about her family. Personality Rystall is a female Theelin who has natural talent for singing and dancing just like all of her race. She doesn't like working in filled with criminals like Jabba's Palace but she is just glad to in the music career. She is not ashamed of her actions she has to carry out for Jabba and his men as long as people are paying attention. She doesn't care were the band preforms their gigs if she singing, dancing and being noticed my men she thinks it is great even. Costume Rystall's costume is a brown leather bodyglove, which is alarmingly modest for a slave to Jabba the Hutt.Category:Dancers Category:Musicians Category:Entertainers